vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gohma (The Legend of Zelda)
|-|Ocarina of Time= |-|Wind Waker= |-|Twilight Princess= |-|Original= Summary Gohma is a recurring species of monster in the Legend of Zelda series, almost always functioning as a boss. While it appears different most of the time, its overall way of attacking is basically the same, with the only slight differences being in the 3D titles. For the most part, it's a minor to mediocre problem for Link. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | At least High 7-A | High 7-A | High 7-A | At least High 7-A | High 7-A | High 6-A Name: Gohma | Gohma | Parasitic Armored Arachnid: Gohma | Gohma | Gohma | Gohma | ArmoGohma Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Female in most incarnations. Unknown otherwise Age: Unknown Classification: Insect Monster or Crab Monster depending on the incarnation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation | Same | Same | Same | Same, including Breath Attack, Fire Manipulation | Same | Same, including Body Control Attack Potency: Large Mountain level+ (Stronger than Dodongos) | At least Large Mountain level+ (A late game miniboss) | Large Mountain level+ (Shouldn't be that much weaker than King Dodongo) | Large Mountain level+ (Can keep up with ALTTP Link during his Four Swords adventure) | At least Large Mountain level+ (Can hurt Valoo) | Large Mountain level+ (The greatest it is as a miniboss) | Multi-Continent level (A late game boss far superior to Dodongos and should be comparable to Trinexx, who fought ALTTP Link with the Ether Medallion and Master Sword) Speed: Supersonic+ with Relativistic reactions/combat speed | Supersonic+ with Relativistic reactions/combat speed | Supersonic+ with Relativistic reactions/combat speed | Supersonic+ with Relativistic reactions/combat speed | Supersonic+ with Relativistic reactions/combat speed | Supersonic+ with Relativistic reactions/combat speed | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions/combat speed Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Class 100 | Class 100 | Class 100 | Class M (Can causally lift up and move large chunks of bedrock) | Class 100 | At least Class G Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class+ | At least Large Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class+ | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Large Mountain level+ | At least Large Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level+ | At least Large Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level+ | Multi-Continent level Stamina: High for all incarnations. Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters with energy beams. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Animalistic Weaknesses: Arrows to its eye. Key: Classic | Link's Awakening | Ocarina of Time | Oracle of Seasons | Wind Waker | Four Swords Adventures | Twilight Princess Gallery TLoZ Gohma Red Sprite.png|Classic red Gohma TLoZ Gohma Blue Sprite.png|Classic blue Gohma Gohma LA.png|Gohma in Link's Awakening Gohmaoos.png|Gohma in Oracle of Seasons FSA Gohma.png|Gohma in Four Swords Adventures 717px-Gohma figurine.png|Wind Waker Gohma's figurine Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Insects Category:Nintendo Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Armored Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6